regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Small Thing
A Small Thing is a song sung by Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms, Woman of the Beginning, Armored Red Ranger, Green Power Ranger, Blue Power Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Magna Defender, Wind Rangers, Blue Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Rangers, Blue Overdrive Ranger, Black Lion Warrior, Robo Knight, Mecha Rangers, Super Mega Rangers, Dino Charge Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Rider Torque, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Kamen Rider Wrath and Kamen Rider Onyx. It is sung in the episode How Are They Gonna Tell Them?. Lyrics *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': ♪I can hear a voice; it's showing me the direction I should go.♪ *'Woman of the Beginning': ♪Alone in the rustling wind, I am singing a song.♪ *'Armored Red Ranger': ♪ was just quietly gazing at the little one's sleeping face. Its eyebrows are slightly frowning; if it's a nightmare, then please wake up.♪ *'Green Power Ranger': ♪I used to fear swimming and always hold back. Yes, the memories from that summer are coming back. Being pushed in my back, I finally learned how to swim. It all seems like yesterday.♪ *'All': ♪I can hear a voice; it's showing me the direction I should go. Alone in the rustling wind, I am singing a song.♪ *'Blue Power Ranger': ♪The little one is actually me. Without a doubt, it is me. My helpless feeling reflected in the mirror will become my unbeatable tomorrow.♪ *'Blue Space Ranger': ♪Then, little by little, I will start to return to my childhood, to the days when you praised me for singing love songs, the meaning of which I had yet to understand.♪ *'All': ♪When I look up into the sky, my voice gradually becomes full. In the rustling wind, you, too, should lightly float up with me. I can hear a voice; it's showing me the direction I should go. Alone in the rustling wind, I am singing a song.♪ *(Leader Team notices Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms, Woman of the Beginning, Armored Red Ranger, Green Power Ranger, Blue Power Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Magna Defender, Wind Rangers, Blue Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Rangers, Blue Overdrive Ranger, Black Lion Warrior, Robo Knight, Mecha Rangers, Super Mega Rangers, Dino Charge Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Rider Torque, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Kamen Rider Wrath and Kamen Rider Onyx up there) *'Mordecai': Hey, guys, look up there. *'Dan Zembrovski': It's here. *'Randy Cunningham': It's Man of the Beginning. *'Howard Weinerman': You guys gotta see up there. *'Troll Moko': It's Man of the Beginning. *(Code Blue notices Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms, Woman of the Beginning, Armored Red Ranger, Green Power Ranger, Blue Power Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Magna Defender, Wind Rangers, Blue Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Rangers, Blue Overdrive Ranger, Black Lion Warrior, Robo Knight, Mecha Rangers, Super Mega Rangers, Dino Charge Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Rider Torque, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Kamen Rider Wrath and Kamen Rider Onyx up there) *'Steve Rogers': You're right. It's Man of the Beginning. *'Tony Stark': How did they get there? *'Peter Parker': We had no idea, guys. *'Sam Alexander': They brought back up. *(Natasha Ramonoff, Wendy, Jane, Lucy Mann, Felicia Hardy and Daisy Johnson notices Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms, Woman of the Beginning, Armored Red Ranger, Green Power Ranger, Blue Power Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Magna Defender, Wind Rangers, Blue Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Rangers, Blue Overdrive Ranger, Black Lion Warrior, Robo Knight, Mecha Rangers, Super Mega Rangers, Dino Charge Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Rider Torque, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Kamen Rider Wrath and Kamen Rider Onyx up there) *'Natasha Ramonoff, Wendy, Jane, Lucy Mann, Felicia Hardy and Daisy Johnson': Oh. *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': ♪I've realized that my most precious one is right by my side♪ *'All': ♪When I look up into the sky, my voice gradually becomes full. In the rustling wind, you, too, should lightly float up with me. I can hear a voice; it's showing me the direction I should go. Alone in the rustling wind, I am singing a song.♪ *'Warrior God Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': See you, Code Blue. *'Mordecai': See you, Man of the Beginnng. Category:Songs